El heroe de Arriba
by GustavoBV
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si el Prota Favorito de Mha academia se encontrara atrapado en un mundo regido por duelos de babosas y Blacks Corp.? Acompaña a Izuku "Deku" Midoriya en su aventura a travez del subsuelo, mientras busca una forma de regresar. T por Violencia algo leve. Ships todavia sin existir
1. Deku, el heroe de Arriba Cap1

**Primero que nada, soy un maldito mentiroso.**

**Cuando empecé pensé que iba a ser activo... y termino dejando mi ultimo fanfic abandonado y sin actualizar por TODO UN P*TO AÑO.**

**Y segundo, este fanfic se me salió de la nada, y decidí escribirlo mientras trato de reconciliar el tiempo perdido. ¿Ok?**

**Extra: My Hero academia pertenece a Horikoshi y Slugterra o Bajoterra a Disney**

**Extra 2: Akko of blades regresara pronto. Esta vez será enserio.**

**OooooooooO**

Cap. 1:Deku y el subsuelo

-En las grandes cavernas de Bajoterra todo era común y corriente, Babosas y humanos, viviendo y luchando mano a bracito, pero claro, obviamente algo tiene que pasar que sea sorprendente la historia. Así que los dejo con Deku yo me largo -Dijo el narrador, el cuál ni quería contar esto.

*Mmhh* gemía el peliverde por un dolor de cabeza insoportable que tenia, mientras estaba acostado en el suelo.

Al abrir ojos se dio cuenta de algo interesante, de que al mirar hacia arriba vio piedras por doquier en vez del cielo o un techo normal.

-¿Acaso estoy en una cueva o algo así?- se pregunto antes de levantarse un poco y ver que sobre su estomago había una criatura extraña de un solo ojo con color verde.

-WAAAAHHH!- Grito el peliverde antes de alejarse rápidamente del pequeño ser, el cual quedo tumbado en el suelo.

Después de eso Izuku decidió mirar más a su alrededor lo cual lo dejo con la boca casí tocando suelo. Pies se encontraba rodeado de setas gigantes, llegando a ser del tamaño de un árbol, además de que a larga distancia encontró ciudadelas enormes con personas y criaturas sorprendentes.

Midoriya no creía lo que estaba viendo, y también se dio cuenta de que habían más de esas criaturitas en todas partes, por los Hongos, la Maleza e incluso en el techo anteriormente visto.

Y al volver a ver donde estaba acostado hace un momento, vio que la que tenia encima estaba algo aturdida por lo rápido que fue.

-¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo yendo rápidamente hacía la pequeña criatura presente. Recibiéndola en sus manos.

Esta sacudió un poco la cabeza para recuperarse y luego saludar a Deku con su pequeño bracito.

Deku suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que el ser diminuto se encuentra estable -Que bien. Hey, me puedes decir donde estoy?- le pregunto al pequeño el cual empezó a hacer sonidos extraños.

-Ah, debí suponer que no hablan idioma humano- dijo el peliverde al darse cuenta de su error -Aun así ¿Me entiendes, Verdad?-

Este recibió un asentimiento de la diminuta entidad de sus manos.

-Ok, entonces ¿puedes guiarme al pueblo más cercano? Necesito saber donde estoy exactamente- Menciono Deku. El cual recibió otro sí de parte de esa especie de babosa.

Entonces la babosa bajo de sus manos dando saltitos hacía la dirección del pueblo más cercano. Mientras era seguida por El Brócoli.

**Una hora después**

Izuku logro ver un pequeño pueblito en el cual a pesar de que era bastante moderno, parecía abandonado.

Luego vio como la babosa pego un brinco muy alto, hasta llegar a su hombro, pero sin asustar a el Peliverde.

-¿Eh, Hola?- preguntó en voz alta al no ver a nadie -¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta, pero cuando iba a llamar otra vez vio una explosión a lo lejos, y decidió ir para allá, pensando que al menos se encontraría con Kacchan.

Pero no contaba de que había un asalto a un banco de una zona más poblada del lugar. Entonces vio como los ladrones salían del lugar con bolsas con un material extraño, que parecía ser la moneda del lugar, mientras que se montaban a unas maquinas con formas animales y se iban a toda marcha.

-Gracias al cielo que pase el examen de Héroes- dijo Deku al saber de que tenia su licencia para ser un casi-Héroe y poder ayudar en casos así.

Sin decir nada más, empezó a cargar el OfA FC para poder seguir a los malhechores, no sin antes de decirle a su pequeña amiga que se sujetara fuerte, para luego salir disparado hacia ellos, dejando a un pequeño grupo de personas, bastante sorprendidos.

**Mientras con la banda Hula**

-Esta si es una gran cantidad Billy- Dijo Gafas a su líder.

-Gracias Gafas, con esto conseguiremos babosas aun más poderosas que estas- confirmo Billy señalando a su flaturolinca.

-¿Ah, chicos?- dijo Peque al ver que había un niño que los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Y ese niño que quie… esperen?- dijo al ver que se acercaba aun más rápido de lo normal -Dispárenle antes de que…- No logro terminar la frase al ver como los rebaso un rayo color verde el cual termino frente a ellos en forma de un joven peliverde en un traje extraño.

-¡ALTO, villanos, quedan arrestados por robo de banco y alteración de la Paz!- Dijo Deku en pose de combate.

Pero aun así ellos cargaron con sus vehículos hacia el mientras que el líder le decía "quítate niño" dejándole con una opción, ¡derribarlos!

-¡5% Detroit Smash!- grito mientras disparo con sus dedos una ráfaga de viento la cual hizo volar tanto a los malhechores como a sus monturas.

-¡¿Q-Qué Diablos?!- Dijo Peque asustada al ver que un niño los mando volando con solo sus dedos -¡Yo me voy!-

-¡Espérame- Menciono Gafas antes de seguirla.

-¿Qué hacen cobardes¿? ¡Regresen?- dijo antes de levantares y sacar su lanzadora.

Pero justo cuando iba a apuntar, rápidamente Deku se puso bajo su antebrazo para luego dar una voltereta dando una patada en su mano haciendo que este soltara el arma y Deku la agarrara en el aire mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Ríndete o Ríndete, no hay elección!- Decía Deku mientras que apuntaba el arma hacia su portador.

-¡Como sea yo me largo!- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Aunque Deku tenia la obvia oportunidad de seguirlo, lo dejo ir ya que este había olvidado dos objetos: La montura y el dinero de estas tierras** (no se como se llamaba XD)**.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto a su amiguita la cual estaba algo mareada por el viaje, pero asintió con alegría.

-Que bien- Sonrío Deku ante la respuesta ante la respuesta -Bueno, voy a devolver el dinero y el arma la confiscare por ahora- Dijo mientras la guardaba en el cinturón.

Luego agarro las bolsas y se fue dando saltos largos para llegar al pueblo. Lo que no sabia era que cierto Hombre pálido lo veía en una cámara oculta en la montura del lider de la pandilla.

**OooooooooO**

**¡YYYYY LISTO!**

**Se que es algo corto, pero pienso continuarlo mañana (esta vez si será así).**

**En cuanto lo de la historia, pienso hacerla en la época de inicios de Eli, pero al final de la 3ra temporada de Mha, para darle adaptaciones adecuadas.**

**Espero que hayan llegado al final y que me apoyen con esta idea un tanto original, para así volver a escribir como antes, a las 3 a.m sin dormir, pero bien hecho.**

**Acuérdense de lo que pueden hacer paran apoyarme yyyyy…**

**NOS REVIMOS LOCOS (extrañaba decir eso) **

***=(-^w^-)=* **


	2. Cap 2: Destello verde

**Enserio debo dejar de ser un hombre de promesas |:v|**

**Bueno solo dire que si, ya tenia hecho el cap, lo que pasa es que lo deje tirado por ahí y al final se me olvido, pero lo encontre y aqui está asi que vamos de una vez.**

**Pd: el disclaimer ya esta en el cap 1 asi que no hay necesidad aqui ;v**

En la guarida de la Banda de Shane

Todo era muy tranquilo en la guarida de Shane, con los miembros de esta haciendo sus rutinas de todos los dias, Pronto cocinando algún homunculo, Kord mejorando la calidad de las mecabestias, Trixie explorando las noticias y Eli entrenando a Berpy y a sus demas babosas.

Eso era hasta que la una chica del grupo vio una noticia bastante peculiar.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿El destello verde?- decia mientras leia la noticia, y luego decidio que antes de ver el video que traia la noticia, debia llamar al resto de la Banda para que supieran de esto.

-¿Que sucede Trixie? ¿Algo malo pasa o que?- pregunto su lider Eli.

-Espero que sea importante, porque no voy a dejar que se queme la comida- se quejo pronto.

-Sin ofender Pronto, pero tu comida siempre termina de alguna manera quemada- comento el troll el cuál hizo que el topo se sientiera indignado.

-Prometo que es importante, ahora vamos a ver que o quién es este tal "Destello verde"- dijo antes de reproducir el video.

Empezo con una camara cualquiera la cual grababa unas babosas jugando,hasta que de repente suena una explosión la cual llama la atención del camarografo para empezar a grabar el suceso.

De repente se ve como de la edificación sale la banda ula con unas bolsas las cuales se veian muy llenas.

-¿Qué? La Banda Ula, ¿Que no habian los habiamos capturado?- Pregunto Kord.

-De seguro se libraron con un truco barato de carcel- dijo Trixie frustrada ya que es la 4ta vez este mes.

Pero justo despues ven a un joven de pelo verde el cual vestia de manera extraña, eso mientras veia a la banda alejarse, de repente y antes de pensarlo 2 veces,se agacho solo para luego salir volando directamente hacia adelante a velocidad increible, lanzando así una ola de aire que derriba a la camara y al camarografo dejando así que el video se termine.

... hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala, pero no era porque estaban tranquilos, si no que quedaron boquiabiertos y sin palabras al ver lo que paso.

-¿Eh, Qué, Comó, Cuádo?-Decia entre cortes Pronto por lo impactado que estaba.

-¡¿Qué clase de persona tiene la capacidad de hacer eso sin lastimarse?!- Decia Kord el cual aún seguia manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla

-¡¿Y como es que hasta ahora nos enteramos de esto?!- Dijo con sorpresa de saber que existe alguien con superpoderes en Bajoterra. -Necesitamos saber donde esta, ¿No dice donde el se encuentra ahora mismo?

-Dejame revisar-dijo Trixie antes de volver a la Pc para descubrir la ubicación actual del muchacho. -¡Listo! Dicen que se dirige actualmente a las cavernas del oeste Cerca de donde esta la pizzeria de Mario **(Creo que así se llamaba :v)**

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- decia Eli antes de ir corriendo a los Mecas solo para ser seguido por el resto del equipo (Pero obvio pronto no iba a dejar al comida en la sarten entonces la guardo en la refri para que almenos comieran algo de ese homunculo regresar xD)

Mientras tanto

Midoriya Iba caminando hacia cierto lugar donde dijeron que daban hospitalidad a buen precio, pues al salvar el banco, el banquero le dio una recompensa bastante buena como para mantenerse en este mundo subterraneo.

Agregando también que llevaba una libreta, la cual consiguio con un vendedor ambulante, para apuntar todas las caracteristicas de cada babosa que se encontraba en su camino.

-Tal parece que estas pequeñas criaturas se hacen llamar "babosas" según los distintos pueblerinos que he visto llamarlas así, ademas de que su apariencia parece corresponder al tipo de babosa que son pues las electricas parecen tener rayos sobre la cabeza mientras que las que parecen tener una cabellera en forma de iceberg tienden a soplar pequeñas rafagas de hielo...- Iba murmurando Midoriya mientras escribia a la velocidad del sonido, Haciendo que su pequeña amiga Solo rodara su uniojo antes de reirse un poco del joven peliverde.

Pero justo despues El joven se tropezo con cierta persona, haciendo que ellos dos cayeran.

WAH! Disculpeme, no era mi intención tropezar con usted!- dijo Deku con toda la verguenza representada en sus mejillas.

Luego de la disculpa se levanto para luego ayudar a la persona con quien se tropezo a levantarse también.

Despues Izuku hizo un Analisis rapido de esta persona.

Era una muchacha Joven, de unos 20 minimo, tenia la tez morena y ojos negros, ademas de un cabello de color rosado bastante notorio, acerca de su vestimenta parecia una clase de ninja o algo por el estilo ademas de tener unos contenedores azules en sus muñecas y su cintura.

-Wow, tranquilo niño, te sere sincera, yo tampoco me fije hacia donde caminaba-dijo mientras trataba de relajar al peliverde -De todas maneras, ¿Que haces con esto? ¿Lo robaste de algún lugar o que?- Dijo mostrando la bolsa con dinero que andaba Midoriya.

Esto dejo a Deku con cara de °_° al ver que la bolsa que tenia en su cintura de la nada aparecio en las manos de la mujer. -Eeehh, no exactamente, fue más que nada una recompensa por así decirlo- respondio nerviosamente

-Aaah entiendo, ¿recompensa por que? Atrapar algún ladron o algo así- decia la joven mientras que lanzaba ligeramente la bolsa arriba y abajo.

-Pues si, algo así- respondio Izuku, haciendo que la pelirosa le mirara ligeramente con asombro -De cualquier modo, podrias devolvermelo ¿Por favor?-

-Claro- dijo mientras lentamente le daba la bolsa antes de lanzarla fuertemente hacia arriba para luego lanzar una aracnida, la cual Hizo una red que atrapo la bolsa y la dejo colgando en un arco cercano.

Izuku vio todo lo que paso solo para terminar comentando

-Bueno Primero tengo que admitir que ¡eso fue algo Asombroso!- Decia mientras le Brillaban destellos en los ojos -Y segundo, no creo que eso sea una broma de buen placer- dijo volviendo a un estado tipo serio/ ligeramente irritado.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa se rio al ver lo irritado que estaba el joven peliverde por la broma, claro sin olvidar que esto solo lo hacia por tanto aburrimiento de no poder Robarle por la promesa que le hizo a cierto Shane.

-Bueno, bueno ya la bajo en un segun- no llego a completar la frase al ver con los ojos bien abiertos al peliverde cubierto en rayos Verdes, solo para despues empezar a correr hacia unos de los muros del arco a una velocidad mayor que de un meca.

Pero lo que la dejo más asombrada fue que justo cuando llego al muro comenzo a correr por el sin dificulta alguna, solo para continuar corriendo y subiendo el arco hasta quedar boca abajo, y seguir hacia la bolsa, acto seguido la agarro mientras que en ningun momento bajo su velocidad llegando a terminar del otro lado del arco y llegar al suelo y volver donde estaba en un inicio, frente a ella.

-Uuuuuuuuuhhhh-Era todo lo que decia la Pelirosa hasta que su cerebro pudo volver a funcionar despues de lo que vio -uuuaaAAHH ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!- termino gritando.

-¿Huh? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Deku confundido -¿_Acaso aquí nunca han visto un quirk como el de All might?_\- penso.

-Hablo de que literalmente estabas corriendo a una velocidad,que solo las babosas Hoverbug logran llegar!- le dijo sin dejar de mirar asombrada.

-Babosa ¿Hover-que?- dijo Midoriya al no conocer esa clase de criatura.

Esto solo hizo que la muchacha lo mirara en confusión, solo para luego decidir no darle importancia pensando de que el no habia visto muchas babosas distintas de donde venia.

-Sabes, en realidad creo que te voy a dejar seguir en tu camino,Nos vemos!- dijo mientras se despedia. - Oh! Por cierto donde estan mis modales, Soy Dana, Dana Por- Recordo claro presentarse al menos.

Izuku solo se dedico a responderle con una sonrisa mientras decia -Pues mucho gusto, Yo soy Deku-

¿Deku? Menuda novedad de nombre!- decia Dana despues de escuchar aquel nombre del Peliverde mientras pensaba -_¿De donde habra sacado esa capacidad de poder?_-

Luego Midoriya se dedico a seguir su camino hacia el lugar de reposo, solo para ser interrupido unos metros despues por una explosión lejana, haciendo que este fuera a ver que pasaba.

Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba, era una multitud viendo como se batian a duelo entre ellos con sus babosas en una clase de torneo.

-Entonces para eso sirve esto- dijo levantando la lanzadora confiscada de la banda Hula.

-Hey tu niño!- grito un extraño a Midoriya,haciendolo ponerse en modo nervioso nuevamente -Eres lanzador ¿No?- pregunto despues de acercarse.

-Eh pues, no exactamente, más bien estoy empezando mas a menos en esto de las babosas y eso- respondio con cierta verguenza.

-Nah, no te preocupes más bien estas de suerte, este torneo esta hecho más que nada para novatos y intermediarios-explico el señor -ademas de que es 'Gana y lleva' -

-¿Gana y lleva?- pregunto Izuku.

-Si, significa que si ganas el duelo te llevas una babosa del enemigo, y viceversa ¿ves?- dijo señalando al duelo que acaba de acabar, en el cuál el lanzador derrotado entrego una babosa al lanzador Victorioso. -Ademas de que se nota que necesitas algunas, pues tu arsenal esta algo, por así decirlo... vacio.- dijo mencionando que solo tenia a su unica babosa de un solo ojo y verde en su hombro.

-Pues si así parece- respondio Midoriya con una risa algo triste -Supongo que para sobrevivir en este mundo tengo que tener algo más que solo techo y comida- penso.

-Entonces ¿te piensas unir?- Le pregunto el señor a Deku que parecia algo melancolico.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio, y de Midoriya con la cara hacia su babosa la cual le asentia con determinación, dijo - ¿Donde tengo que firmar?

**UF UF Y RECONTRA UFFF**

**Parece que hasta aqui quedara este cap por ahora, y espero que ahora si pueda ser más activo, pues estamos en DICIEMBRE!**

***Sniff Sniff* Ya empiezo a oler a las Padorus acercarse!**

**Bueno de todos modos aqui dejo otras de las razones porlas cuales no estuve activo en Fanfiction:**

**1\. Estudios de Bachillerato. (Antes que nada, si pase todos xD)**

**2\. Estuve practicando fanart (no tan bueno, solo así del chistocito)**

**Y**

**3\. Me envicie con el Smash (apenas pasaron 3 dias y ya me tengo a la mitad el modo aventura)**

**Pues ahora si que si me despido YYYYY**

**NOS REVIMOS LOCOS**

** *=(^U^)=***


End file.
